


心跳如狼

by fluffygreenpillow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, Future Fic, Gen, Siblings, Women Being Awesome, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffygreenpillow/pseuds/fluffygreenpillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>無論如何，臨冬城一定得有史塔克家的人坐鎮。</p><p>君以此始，必以此終。珊莎回家了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	心跳如狼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Her Heart Beat Like a Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298439) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



> \- 原文：Her Heart Beat Like a Wolf；作者： Netgirl_y2k  
> \- 主角：珊莎·史塔克 (Sansa Stark)，瓊恩·雪諾 (Jon Snow)，瑞肯·史塔克 (Rickon Stark)，布蘭·史塔克 (Bran Stark)，羅柏·史塔克 (Robb Stark)，艾莉亞·史塔克 (Arya Stark)  
> \- 標籤：冰與火之歌同人文，冰火同人，家庭團聚，未來景象，女主角觀點  
> \- 6693 字
> 
> 含有《魔龍的狂舞》劇情透露

1.  
她高高在上地坐在鷹巢城的大廳高位時，一民衛兵上前來向她通告：有位男子漢在下面的長天堡等著——穿得一身黑衣，看來像是冰城之戰的倖存者——並聲稱是她的兄弟。她命令這陌生人離開。阿蓮·石東沒有兄弟，艾林夫人也沒有親兄弟，而珊莎·史塔克所有的親人都死了。

「準夫人的旨意。但他要求我傳達一句話，他說:『凜冬將至。』」  
  
這不可能，是不可能的。雖然艾林谷天寬地擴，但是沒人認得出珊莎·史塔克。原來她計劃等戰後塵埃落定時，她才方便揭露她的家世；但自從哈利前往絕境長城後就一去不返，而培提爾... 珊莎不由自主地朝下方的月門望了一會兒。據人所之，現任的艾林夫人是那無人碗惋，已故護國主的私生女，一位沒生育的寡婦，無能為力確保自己的地位。

「他只說這一句嗎？」

「不，他還說:『凜冬將至，小妹。』」

瓊恩曾未稱呼珊莎為妹妹，而珊莎也從小就一直叫他為同父異母的私生兄弟，瓊恩·雪諾，從不例外。

「帶他上來。立刻帶他上來。」

*

當珊莎親眼見到瓊恩時，她差點哭了出來。他站在那邊，瘦長的臉，嚴肅的表情，就跟他們的父親長得一模一樣，彷彿艾德·史塔克又來世了。

在她哥哥的懷抱裡，珊莎脫口而出，不停地道歉；一而再，再而三地慘毀，直到她不卻確定自己是在為什麼或向誰道歉。「對不起，對不起，我真是對不起。」

「怎麼了？」

「小時候我不懂事，不是個好妹妹，我對你無情無義。」

話說在她口裡，連珊莎自己也覺得有點愚蠢。這只是個幼稚的過錯，而瓊恩可能也好多年沒想過這回事，但她還是必須把話說出來。畢竟，有時阿蓮·石東還是感覺比珊莎·史塔克更來的真實，而阿蓮必須把這些話說出來。

「珊莎，那時後我們都還只是清純無知的小孩子。」

當他後退一步時，她才看到他頸子上的一條長長的疤痕，又紅又粗，而且——她不由自主地想到——那疤痕的位置就正好在一把斧頭或巨劍有可能降落的部位。她同時也發覺到他的姿態像是個受傷的人。

珊莎用她的手指輕輕地描了下那疤痕。

「只是個舊傷罷了，」他輕聲安撫她。 「沒什麽大不了。不過我可不拒絕妳的好意——給我口飯吃，讓我在這兒休息幾晚。要爬妳這座山還真不容易啊！」

*

雖然維斯特洛經歷了冰火連天的幾年和長年累月的酷寒，谷地卻依舊是安然無恙，連那三隻龍也只是從高空飛過而已。珊莎叫僕人為他們準備餐點，送到她父——送到以前小指頭的書房，讓她獨自和大哥共享一餐。

珊莎告訴瓊恩有關她兩次短暫婚姻其中較幸福的那一段，瓊恩也跟她談他愛過的一位野女孩。他沒談絕境長城被毀滅的那天，而珊莎也沒跟他提起石心夫人這回事。要是羅柏還在，她心想，她有可能會跟羅柏說。

第一晚他們繞過臨冬城這話題。有些回憶尤其的不堪回首，談來心疼，划不來。

*

花了幾天的時間，但他們終究還是談上了最重要的：羅柏的一頭褐髮，外出時覆蓋在一層層薄薄的雪花下；任性，調皮的艾莉亞和她不曾乾淨的可愛污臉；愛爬樹的布蘭，經常從屋簷或高樹上跳下來驚嚇他們；嬌小的瑞肯，站在他寶貝毛毛狗旁更顯的矮小。

那時珊莎才想到要問，「 ...白靈呢？」

「在山下，在一個... 朋友... 那兒。」

米亞早已經迅速地衝上山來通告珊莎：一位身穿紅袍的女祭祀在第一座堡壘等候。因為瓊恩沒再多說，所以珊莎也沒再多問。

*

「你打算什麼時候回臨冬城？」珊莎問起。

「我沒要回臨冬城。」

瓊恩不可能真要守信他的諾言吧；絕境長城早已不是，再也不需要人防守了。

「真的？為什麼？」

瓊恩摸摸他頸部的疤痕，慢慢說到:「我已經在這兒待太久了。我有意要去君臨，之後再到亞夏。」

「但羅柏和父親，他們會要——」

「你知道吧，之前有位君主要把臨冬城呈獻給我，我告訴他我現在同樣跟妳說的：臨冬城屬於我的妹妹，屬於珊莎的。」

在她骨子裡珊莎知道瓊恩說的是實話。 梁園雖好，不是久戀之家——她永不屬於谷地裡的一份子。雖說哈利已是艾林家族的一員，繼承了琼恩·艾林的名義，是鷹巢城的公爵和艾林谷的守護者，但珊莎永遠也不會成為艾林夫人。如果在待下去，她可能會像萊莎阿姨一樣瘋。

既然羅伊斯家一直這麼嚮往這片地，就讓他們去掌管所有的山脈和谷地吧；或讓給韋伍德家，他們跟少鷹主有親屬關係。珊莎·史塔克始終是臨冬城的史塔克，那才是她應所在的位置。

*

她花了一斷段時間做離開的準備。珊莎拋了所有徒利和艾林家色的衣裝，另請人縫製幾件灰和白色的袍子、大衣。一隻母狼被獵來做她的披肩；鐵匠也為她製了一枚狼頭胸針來固定她的新斗篷。

大部分的男人會不耐煩地催她快點，但瓊恩卻是默默無語，耐心地等待。就算離那已倒塌的冰牆千里萬里遠，他依舊是一身黑的穿著——珊莎想他是特別了解有模有樣的重要性吧。

她有考慮想請米亞陪她回家，但她看過那女孩匆匆忙忙上下山，神采奕奕的眼神。說不定阿蓮·石東不是唯一有辦法能從赤地千里，血流成河的土地重創新名，新天新地。

*

他們一起同行到海歐鎮，然後瓊恩和他的女祭祀訂了艘船前往君臨，而珊莎和她那群隨從她的兵衛和僕人們準備轉向以北。

「我離開前有些重要的話要跟你說，」瓊恩說到。 珊莎以為這就是他們最後的道別了。臨冬城和亞夏離千里遠，而跟瓊恩一路走來一直帶有惜別的氣氛。

她沒想到瓊恩竟說：「布蘭還活著。」

  
2.  
雖然臨冬城已不像從前生氣勃勃的樣子，但至少神木林還是依舊原來。珊莎獨自慢步到那聖白的魚粱木，看看那久久不見，生氣扭曲的臉龐，和旁邊漏流出的深紅汁液。小時候她覺得那臉的樣子很可怕，但現在她伸出雙手，溫柔地觸摸那樹幹，就好像撫摸一位失去的親人。

「布蘭... 不知道你是否聽得見... 瓊恩告訴我... 」她咽了口氣，回想瓊恩所說的。布蘭就在這兒，埋在厚厚的積雪下，坐在魚粱木的寶座上，密密麻麻的根繞著他的廢腿並穿越他的下肢。他就在這兒，用心樹上那雙紅紅的雕刻眼守護著北方。

「我真的好慶幸你還活著！我好想去看看你，但我現在必須待在這... 你記得父親常說的一句話嗎？他說臨冬城始終必有位史塔克當家；我想我們都沒預料到會是我吧？」

一陣陣風吹過，而樹葉唦唦的響聲很容易被誤會為一個男孩的輕笑聲。

*

珊莎有點害怕她不夠威嚴，使喚不來羅柏的封臣——現在屬於她的封臣了。但終究她只需在尺椽片瓦的臨冬城前高高升起她的冰原狼旗，北境大半的貴族就通通前來，設法反駁、批評、或論證她的斷言。

（「奈德的女孩兒嫁給了那波頓家的私生子。」

「我還以為是另一個女孩呢。」

「不，她是冒名頂替的。」

「不管怎樣，那兩面小鬼席恩把所有史塔克的小少狼，狼女通通都殺了。」

「沒，他只殺了小少爺們。」）

大瓊恩將珊莎的下巴握在他手裡，傾斜了她的臉，直到她直視著他的眼睛。

「她有少狼主的眼神，的確。我敢擔保她也同樣是鐵打的。我願意跟隨她，天知道臨冬城已經太久沒有史塔克家的人坐鎮了。」

他將他的劍敬奉在她腳前，屈膝臣服。而剩下少數沒依照他所做的公爵們都被一只烏鴉帶來的訊息給說服了。鐵王座上的女王傳來宣佈：珊莎·史塔克是艾德·史塔克的親生女，且是臨冬城合法的繼承人。

就算珊莎稍懂得權力遊戲，她也知道丹妮莉絲女王並不是以單純的心，心底善良才這麼幫助她的。總有一天她得付出代價。當那天到來時她會心甘情願地付出，但直到那天，她必須一心一意地重建家園，除舊布新。

  
3.  
所有艾德·史塔克的孩子裡，珊莎可能是最出人意料的人選，最不可能被預測將來會是當家作主，精打細算的女主人，勤奮地為臨冬城的重建工程打拼。

臨冬城最近非常繁忙；為了重整城堡，珊莎從遠地差遣了北方各地的石工，鐵工，木工；重建工程馬不停蹄地在進行。不論是她的臥室，或是她的書房，甚至在用餐的高桌上，到處都能見到一滾滾的紙捲，上面畫的各式各樣的圖表，寫的密密麻麻的規劃設計。感謝諸神，在建堡這期間主堡的大廳還適合居住。珊莎慢慢發覺重建一座城堡並沒她想像的困難，跟她以前用雪塊和小樹枝所建的迷你臨冬城沒什麼不同，過程其實是大同小異，只不過是擴大範圍罷了。

珊莎眼睜睜地看著鐘塔和書塔一天天的高起。但關於重建寶塔的事她可就舉棋不定；那裡的卻帶有很多在臨冬城長大的回憶，但也是布蘭摔壞腿的地方。

另外，她必須派人跨航過狹海，去密爾和瓦蘭提斯取回精製的玻璃片才能完成玻璃花園。珊莎深深嘆了口氣。長久以來，就算在她童年時，那玻璃花園就已經是個難解決的問題。那季漫長的寒冬帶來了許多野人族群，被益鬼追逐而以北往南下；更慘不忍睹的是大半北方都挨餓饑荒。就算這一季的夏天再漫長，珊莎也絕不敢安於現狀，謹慎小心地為未來做預備。

當珊莎下令要重建聖堂時，所有人都很驚訝。大家都知道艾德·史塔克大人是為了他心愛的南方妻子才特地建了小聖堂，而人民也都清楚現任的夫人對於舊諸神所新確立的信心，甚至可以稱上她對舊神的陶醉崇奉。任何一分一秒有空的時間她都在神木林裡，下跪在心樹前。

小時候珊莎花了很多時間在聖堂裡。她是唯一自願敬拜七神的小狼，時常跪在母親大人身旁，聞著薰香，觀看著閃爍不定的蠟燭光火，偷瞄凱特琳夫人默禱的樣子。當她長大點時，她就經常自己進堂裡祈禱，準備祭品獻上給少女，就如一位貴族少女應所做的。她兄弟姊妹裡唯一羅柏願意踏入聖堂。他並不是去那禱告，但有時後當他跟席恩和瓊恩玩得厭煩時，他就會去聖堂裡找珊莎說話，或者靜靜地跟她坐在一起。

「你是在求神賜你一位丈夫？」有一次羅柏這麼問她；那時珊莎規規矩矩地跪著那兒，而他卻大刺刺地四腳朝天，躺在地上。

「你不應該嘲笑我——好兄弟不這樣對待他的妹妹。」

「那不然好兄弟會怎樣做？」

「在故事裡面，當公主被聘給一位不配的男人，她哥哥會向那人挑戰決鬥，取回他的頭獻給他妹妹。」

那時羅柏竟然開懷大笑。「我的天呀！你的一個故事比布蘭所有有關怪獸和騎士的故事還來得血淋淋！」然後羅柏說了一句讓珊莎難忘的話，尤其是在她與喬佛里定婚的那段痛苦時期，她都一直緊緊不忘，讓她抱著一絲希望；他說:「我會的，你知道吧，我甘願為你挑戰任何人。」

「是的，我知道。」

聖堂重建好後，珊莎也從未進去過。如果她經歷的這些歲月教導她一件事，那就是聖母的仁慈，天父的正義，老嫗的智慧，都只是故事罷了；她需要造就自己的智慧，正義，和仁慈。她依舊敬奉舊諸神，對心樹下跪，向布蘭傾訴。

  
4.  
到了豐收典禮時，珊莎所有的封臣都回到臨冬城，向她低頭行禮，重誓效忠宣言。禮儀過後他們就互相喧嘩，嘀咕這個那個的，但最熱門的話題還是珊莎的婚姻對象。

她知道自己必須再婚。如果史塔克家因沒有繼承人而斷崔，那還何必收復臨冬城？以她二度寡婦的身份來說，她所接到的提親函算是很不錯了。當然，對求婚者看來，將來成為臨冬城君主的前景就足足蓋過珊莎的任何不祥。

從前她會和珍妮·普爾一起偷偷竊笑， 認真地討論每一個求婚者的特質，歡歡喜喜地欣賞他們的俊美和勇氣。現在，一想到她要再婚的事，她頭就開始痛。

吃完早點後她就前往神木林，跟布蘭說話。在珊莎的眼裡，布蘭永遠是她八歲的小弟弟，一聽到他姊姊的婚事，嘴就嘟得尖尖的，懊惱地皺起眉頭。珊莎想想就笑了。

「亞麗·卡史塔克為我推薦她哥哥哈利昂；當然，她必定為她大哥撐腰；她也提議要聯合我們的家族。另外，那馬泰爾王子是有可能性，但話是說他依然在為他已故的母獅哀掉。還有人聽說王后願意準配她侄子跟我成親；據大家所說，伊耿王子非常的英俊瀟灑——」天才剛亮，但心樹的葉子好像生氣，心急地晃動，讓珊莎微微笑。「是，是，我知道喬佛里一開始也是看起來英俊瀟灑... 不管怎麼說，假如我真的考慮要嫁給伊耿王子一世，我一定得先搞清楚，既然他比丹妮莉絲還更具有合法王位權，為什麼在坐王位的不是他而是丹妮莉絲？還有，到底為什麼大家都稱他為戲班之龍？」

「對不起，布蘭，」珊莎想了想，嘆了口氣，繼續說下去:「這是女人之間討論的事，但... 艾莉亞不知去向，我好想知道她的下落。她一定死了。如果她還活著她早已經回來了。」可惜，事實和幻想並不是那麼接近；瓊恩遠在亞夏，布蘭在千里北方，連珊莎自己差點兒就留在艾林谷。「不論她在多遠的地方她還是會想辦法回來，對吧？」

*

正當珊莎坐在高桌與安柏大人，曼德勒大人，和葛洛佛大人專心討論有關波頓的家產時，在那一刻她好像看見了艾莉亞。就那麼一剎間，就在她目光旁。等她回頭想再確認一眼時，她眼前卻站的是一位她認不出的女傭人。

唉，是她的頭腦在跟她玩把戲吧！最近她動不動就想到艾莉亞，而且她一直渴望有個好姐妹來跟她談談她的丈夫人選，就算艾莉亞可能對她這問題毫無幫助。

她心想：艾莉亞死了。她死了。一定是的。

不過，是死得像父親那樣，還是像布蘭那樣？

停止！這種想法只會使人發瘋。她將她的注意力轉回眼前的論題——怎麼處理波頓家前手下的土地和城堡。這久久的難題就好像珊莎身旁的一根刺：恐怖堡如同一個被詛咒的地方，不好賜與一位忠心的僕人，但又太重要，太寶貴，不敢賞與她不信任的人。

*

她夢中遇見了艾莉亞。她小妹跟她說所有向她求婚的人都是大傻瓜。

*

隔天早上他們發現一位佛雷少爺倒在地上，脖子上有一條大大的傷口。珊莎原本不願跟他共一個屋簷，是在女王應要求下她才不甘情願地讓他當客。

艾莉亞，艾莉亞呀——她心想——這是妳幹的嗎？

  
5.  
一天一日的過，但珊莎依然對她的婚姻問題和土地分發沒合適的解答。

丹妮莉絲女王將熊島賜還給喬拉·莫爾蒙爵士，讓珊莎也開始細心的考慮，想把梅姬·莫爾蒙夫人的家族領地還給她，為她家族對史塔克們忠心貫日的服務來表謝。波頓地盤是不能考慮的，但還有霍伍德城，荒家屯也是一個好的選擇。

拜拉席恩少數存活的家人有意將珊莎和艾德瑞克·風暴——勞勃國王的私生子——湊成一對。不久以前如有傳言說臨冬城的女主人要嫁給一位無權、無地位的私生子，那可是會鬧笑話的。但珊莎自己很清楚私生子女要是具備有足夠的智慧和耐心，同樣也能提升自己的地位；更何況一個沒姓氏的男子可能可以被說服配上珊莎的貴姓。希琳夫人親自提筆寫給珊莎，向她擔保她堂哥的優點，再次跟她保證她堂哥絕不像那喬佛里『拜拉席恩』。的確，珊莎可以想像艾德瑞克·風暴為她的丈夫。但另一方面，上次她南下去向女王低頭下跪，重誓效忠宣言時，她碰有機會與伊耿王子共餐；他依舊是那麼的英俊瀟灑。

但並不是這些煩心事把珊莎從睡夢中吵起，而是她臥房的那隻野獸。那隻大黑狼用明亮，帶有惡意的綠眼直盯著她。

珊莎眨了眨眼，伸出手來，說:「好久不見了，毛毛狗。」

那隻冰原狼舔了舔珊莎的手指；並不是為了珊莎的好意——珊莎心想——而是為了對淑女一絲一毫的記掛，對淑女在珊莎裡的靈致敬。

「我們走吧！」珊莎說，並快快地套上馬靴，穿上狼毛披肩，跟著大黑狼走出保樓。

有位男子漢就站在獵人柵門的月影底下。大家都說珊莎是個高個子的女人，跟她的封臣大人都差不多高，但站在瑞肯小弟旁她卻顯得很嬌小。假如羅柏看起來像他們的母親，而瓊恩看起來像父親，那瑞肯最像早先北境之王的石像；一臉的鬍子，又威武又有尊嚴的樣子。她幾乎可以算上有點怕他，直到他用以另人驚訝的柔聲輕輕說到: 「我常夢見這地方。」

「我也是，」珊莎悄悄說到:「每晚每夜，已好幾年了。」

「毛毛狗從樹林子看到靜默姐妹從國王大道上經過，她們帶著羅柏的骨灰... 」

「是的，應女王的命令佛雷家終於把他送回來了。跟我來吧。」珊莎稍稍猶豫了一會兒，就拉著瑞肯的手帶他到臨冬城的墓窖。

他們在父親的石像前觀望了一段時間，然後再去探望羅柏。珊莎這時才發覺到：雖然瑞肯有高大又堅強的面目，其實他的年紀比羅柏那時被佛雷家砍殺時大不了多少。她突然感到一股激烈的保護性，一股奮不顧身，衝動的保護性。

他們手挽手經過每個的墓地，直到他們已記不清哪個國王的名字，哪個君主的面相。之後，她帶他去看聖堂前的小木柵，那裡有塊石頭標著淑女骨灰的埋處。毛毛狗一下哀嚎，一下用它的爪子抓抓泥土，就好像它知道這位置的重要性。

「你可以留下來呀，」站在木柵前，她這麼跟瑞肯說。雖然他身穿皮件，配帶著一把銅劍而不是鋼劍，他的面貌依舊是像個臨冬城之主；就算離鄉背井這麼多年了，他依然帶有史塔克嚴峻的長臉。珊莎很清楚，如果他想回來那她就得把主人的位讓給他了。珊莎企圖別想自己不配治理臨冬城這想法；一想下去就使她很不舒服。

「不可能。我已待在自由民那兒太久了，都不知道怎麽下跪了，」瑞肯對她擠了個微笑，「甚至是讓別人向我下跪。」

珊莎儘管告訴自己她並沒感到寬心。「你會回家看看吧？」

「當然，我和毛毛狗，等我們南下時會回來找你的。」

珊莎緊緊抱著小弟，也衝動地抱住了毛毛狗。

*

珊莎坐在神木林的小池旁，滔滔不絕地跟布蘭說關於瑞肯的一切，和她對艾莉亞的所有懷疑。

「你知道吧，我曾未想繼承臨冬城，」她說到。「我從沒覺得被忽視；那時我擁有三個堅強的兄弟， 我準嫁給一名王子。不過現在，我還是有三個兄弟，我也還懷著希望嫁給一位君主，但我更擁護著臨冬城和北方所有的百姓；我得為他們早想，為他們打拼。我不能放棄的。不論如何，我永遠會在這兒，守護著臨冬城，為史塔克當家！」

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝原創作者 Netgirl_y2k 的准許，分享這文給大家欣賞。  
> 這是譯者的第一篇文。若找到錯字或不順的文法，請留個回覆！
> 
> 若這文特別打動你的心，也請留個回覆支持作者，中文英文都可以，我會把中文評語譯成英語分享給作者。謝謝！


End file.
